


Couplets! ~ things I made for valentine's day.

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Couplet Poem, Gen, Poetry, Valentine's Day, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: A bunch of couplets I made about my AO pals.Rated T for one of their usernames.





	Couplets! ~ things I made for valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My pals that I play AO with](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+pals+that+I+play+AO+with).



Yu19

I’d like to think I know Yu(19) pretty well.  
I have to say, case writing with you is swell.

Pikuseru

My fellow edge who survived the fourth wall corner  
To the Narumitsu shipping, neither of us are foreigners. 

Polly/girl

That English class was terrible,  
But playing cases with you is more than bearable.

Sayaker

Even though I was guilty of stealing those memes,  
Playing AO with you is kinda llike a lucid dream.

Ace264

Rather fancy-suited, and a bit quiet at times  
During these insane cases, you wreck those who committed crimes.

Cacti

Though we haven’t played much, what more can I say,  
Than that the fun of messing around with you doesn’t get cliche

Gregory the shitposter

Even through the horrible Pizza Turnabout  
With the memes you are armed with, I have no doubt

Megahyper

Because you are Totally Not Apollo  
If you decide to case, I will probably follow.

Now for the bots!

Wrightbot

While you were coded by JamesTheDemSoc,  
The judging and accusations sure do rock.

Edgybot

Coded by me(with a tutorial)  
Although unnecessary, you are very accessorial.


End file.
